Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for enlarging a user desired portion of an image, adjusting a location of the enlarged portion, and modifying a screen enlargement magnification, on a smart TV, STB or the like.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, a number of users have used display devices such as a smart TV and the like. According to the related art, a user can enlarge a full screen or adjust a screen ratio using a screen ratio adjustment function. However, a function of only enlarging a user desired specific portion on a screen has not been supported.
For instance, on a TV home shopping channel, a user may want to watch and enlarge a detailed part and a price information of a product. According to the related art, because the adjustment of the screen ratio or an enlargement of the full screen is only supported, it is difficult for a user to enlarge the desiring portion at a time and to recognize which portion of an original screen is enlarged, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.